Fantasio is stressed out
by Mii-riam
Summary: Fantasio is stressing out in his office because of Gaston. Spirou helps him getting relaxed by giving him a massage. Spirou/Fantasio. Based on the beginning of album 19: 'Panade à Champignac' (Babysitting in Champignac) as well as 'Bravo les Brothers' (Hurray for the Brothers).


"I've had enough!" Fantasio yelled, jumping out of his office. All sorts of papers flew around his head and his typewriter jumped along with them, before it crashed on the ground.

"How is it even **possible** to work here?!" the editor ask-yelled.

"Hey, stay calm! And tell me…" Spirou, who was just stopping by to see how Fantasio was doing, tried to calm Fantasio, but it had no effect.

"Staying **calm**? He dropped a cherry jelly pie on my typewriter!" Fantasio screamed, pointing accusingly to Gaston, who was nonchalantly standing there, doing nothing but eating his self-made pie.

Spirou's hair was blown backwards by the sudden wave of air in his face. He closed his eyes to protect them against the storm.

"Not true at all… it was strawberry jelly." said Gaston in his defense.

"And I'm supposed to stay **calm**! A week ago, he built an electric instrument… every time he plays it, the firefighters have to show up! I know them by name now!"

"Pfff… the electric system in this building is worth nothing… I'm the only one around here who knows something about electrics." was Gaston's argument. _'Hey, I should become an lawyer, I'm good at coming up with arguments to defend people… although I'm mostly defending myself'_ Gaston thought.

"Staying **calm**! For three days, there's a piece of French cheese stuck in the photocopying machine!"

"You baked that thing when you tried to copy your stupid contracts!" Gaston said to prove his innocence.

"And I'm smelling chemical gas, so I bet he's playing with his 'Little chemists' packet. The building can explode any moment and Spirou, you could lose your boyfriend… but stay **calm**, Fantasio! I've had enough of this, to be an editor and a **clown in this circus** at the same time!"

Fantasio walked out of his office, almost tripping over some pieces of paper lying on the ground in the way, accentuating the mess called an office.

"Poor guy… Gaston, could you at least **try** to cause less problems?" Spirou asked.

"Hmmm, well…" was the very convincing answer.

Spirou walked to Fantasio, who was going into Franquin's office. Franquin himself wasn't there, he wasn't at work at the moment for personal reasons.

Fantasio was emptying a whole box of pills and it looked like he was probably going to take them all in.

_'__My nerves are breaking down… I'll take some of this pills which Franquin forgot to take with him and left them here…'_

Spirou was just in time.

"Fantasio! What are you doing?!" Spirou asked startled.

"Just taking a few pills… I'm sure Franquin wouldn't mind me borrowing a few from him…"

"Well, I mind! It's very dangerous to take someone else's medication! And that's not a few, that's a whole box!"

"But they're for calming me down, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Hmmm…," Spirou said thinking, "I could give you a massage, all right?"

"That sounds relaxing… ok."

Spirou closed the door: "Otherwise people will get jealous."

"Ready?" asked the ex-bellhop.

Fantasio sat on a chair and lied with his head on his arms on the desk. "Oui."

Spirou started with massaging Fantasio's neck. He could already feel Fantasio's muscles were very, very tense.

"Try to relax a bit, okay?"

"I'll try…" answered the editor with his eyes closed. Spirou moved his hands to Fantasio's shoulders and caressed them.

"Just imagine you're on a beach, all the work is far away from you, at the other side of the world. You're on vacation, you don't have to do anything but to relax in your beach chair and to enjoy a nice breeze. You can hear ocean sounds, but it's too far away to walk so you can't go swimming."

Spirou didn't know how the last part was supposed to be relaxing, but oh well. He made this little story up on the spot anyway.

"And then we're going to play basketball with low gravity!" Fantasio suddenly blurted out.

"Huh? What? That doesn't make any sense…"

"It does in the future, when we go to the moon."

"Going to the moon? I'm Spirou, not Tintin! What are you talking about? Fantasio, did you or did you not take some of those pills?"

"I didn't, I swear, you kept me from doing it. Thanks for looking after my health, by the way."

"You're welcome." Spirou smiled.

Spirou massaged Fantasio lovingly, although he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know how to give a massage, but Fantasio threw his doubts away: "Mmm, this feels really nice. I didn't know you could give massages so well…"

"Me neither" answered Spirou.

Spirou replaced his hands from Fantasio's shoulders to his back and made circular movements. It was nice to feel Fantasio actually getting relaxed.

Spirou stroked Fantasio's spine up and down. Fantasio sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"Mmmm…" the blonde editor let out, almost moaning.

The red-haired journalist noticed he liked getting those kind of sounds out of his boyfriend.

Spirou saw Fantasio was smiling with his eyes still closed and that made his heart flutter.

He couldn't help but to put his arms around Fantasio and press a kiss on his head.

_'__He looks just like when he's asleep!'_ Spirou thought smiling.

"Wait a second… Fantasio, don't fall asleep in the office!"

Spirou shook him carefully.

"Hmm? What?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Ah? Oh, eh… Thanks for the massage" the blonde said, standing up and stretched his back.

"It really helped." Fantasio kissed Spirou on his lips as a thank-you.

"As long as I'm not seeing Gaston, I think I'm fine… for the moment."

"Then you should stop working. Let's go home, or pay the Count of Champignac a visit.

"You're right, enough worked for today." Fantasio put one arm around Spirou and with his other hand he held Spirou's chin. Their faces were really close.

"Let's go home. There we can do… stuff."

Spirou blushed heavily. "Sounds great."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Fantasio whispered, making Spirou blush as red as his uniform.

Together, they walked out of the building to their Turbot, where Spip and the Marsupilami were waiting for them. And no sign of Gaston at all.


End file.
